<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avengers Go To School by HMS AUs (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826904">The Avengers Go To School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs'>HMS AUs (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Character Study, Depression, Fights, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Loki is a complicated demigod, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Theatre, sleep issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin: a High School AU anthology series featuring the Avengers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His name is Loki Laufeyson. He’s skinny, and yet when the quarterback makes a joke about his name, Loki puts him in the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a theater brat through and through. Whenever there’s a play, Loki tries out. Most of the time he goes for the villain, but really he just wants to ham it up. The costume department loves him because he makes his own outfits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, rumors start swirling. Loki comes to school with a purple bruise on his face. One of the seniors is in the hospital. Apparently they got into a fight and a knife was drawn. Somehow, he isn’t arrested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The facade goes up after that. Loki becomes arrogant and a man who sees himself as a king. The theater club keeps him because he’s their best actor, but everyone is scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, no one whispers about him. Loki walks with a nasty glare on his face. Occasionally, it becomes a smirk. He doesn’t put anyone else in the hospital, but he no longer has to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind the anger, however, there’s something else. The smile on Loki’s face after every show is genuine. He starts speaking less and listening more. Eventually, someone finds out his adopted father passed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after the funeral, Loki returns to school. He drops out of theater and coasts through the rest of senior year. Right before spring break, someone finds him in the bathroom. He survives (barely) and starts wearing long sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours after graduation, Loki runs into an arrogant freshman. They get into a fistfight. His skin is puffy and purple, while the other guy has a knife in his neck. Both end up in the city morgue.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His name is James Buchanan Barnes, but everyone calls him Bucky. For all of freshman year, he has a dream: join the military. Then that dream is literally shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky is on a train that derails over the summer. He’s somehow not dead, but has to get his left arm amputated. People stare at the metal replacement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s quieter and has longer hair now. Bucky takes up foreign languages, Russian and Romanian in particular. He doesn't like talking to other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PTSD sets in. There are memory issues and nightmares. The school psychologist suggests a full-time therapist; Bucky doesn’t have the money. He shakes his head and leaves her office with a bag of prunes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He starts sleepwalking. Then Bucky begins to fall asleep in class. He talks in his sleep, most of it Russian. For all of sophomore year, people find it weird. Then they get a Russian exchange student and the police are called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky can’t remember his dreams, but apparently they were violent. He’s outlawed from owning a firearm and the court issues him a therapist. She suggests yoga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, things turn around. The sleepwalking and sleeptalking dwindle into nonexistence. Bucky joins the agriculture club. He smiles for the first time in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After graduation, he cuts his hair. Last anyone heard, Bucky was in Romania, setting up a charity for trauma survivors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>